Johnny's monologue
by Skeledog Lover
Summary: The beating from Johnny's point of view. I wrote this before I knew about this sight so there is less detail than my usual stories:


**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders'**

**Summary: The beating from Johnny's point of view.**

Well, Ponyboy told me that it would be easier to get over what happened if I talked more about it. He asked me to tell some of you, so, here I am. Anyway . . . . .

I was just walking around, in the lot at the end of our block, trying to find our football to practice some kicks before our next game. While I was searching a blue Mustang pulled up next to the lot. I started backing away from it when I saw four Socs get out. I started running and those guys ran after me. Those guys were bigger and faster. They caught me. One guy with black hair came forward and cussed me out in a low voice. I tried to hide my fear, I wouldn't show them. He started threatening me. Telling me how many ways he could kill me.

"I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life." He said, punching me in my stomach. I was gasping for breath and hoping some of the guys would come along, but no one was there. The Soc punching me didn't bother to take off his rings which made the beating much worse. He made deep cuts in my face and finally I dropped. I was lying there, unable to move. My whole face was throbbing and my chest was killing me. They pulled my jacket roughly off of me. I heard the motor of the Mustang as they drove away, leaving me there to die. I thought I was going to die.

I don't know how long I was lying there, breathing in air and dirt. I tried moving but my body wouldn't move, that and I was too scared to. Finally I heard, in the distance, some people talking. I tried as hard as I could to move my head but the effort almost knocked me out, so I lay still._ "Oh, Glory"_ I thought. _"They're coming to finish me off."_

Or maybe it was some of the guys. I tried to call for help but could only muster a low groan. I heard the pounding of footsteps on the grass. I felt myself being moved and now I was only breathing in air, clear air. I lay there a little longer. By then I figured the gang was there. I could hear cussing in the quiet background. The only person I knew who could cuss that good was Dally.

"Johnny?" Someone said. I felt myself being moved again and then shaken a bit. "Hey, Johnnycake."

The voice sounded like Soda's but I wasn't sure. I tried opening my eyes but they wouldn't. I had to ask who it was.

"Soda?" I asked in a weak voice.

"Yeah, it's me," He said gently. "Don't talk, you're gonna be okay."

But I had to talk. I had to tell him what happened. I was just relieved that someone was there.

"There was a whole bunch of them." I went on, remembering how those guys had caught me. "A blue Mustang full . . . I got so scared . . ."

I tried to swear but suddenly fear gripped me and I started crying in spite of myself. I tried to hold back the tears but that only brought more. The cuts along my face stung as the salty tears ran down my face. I hadn't cried in a long time, it hurts. Soda pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"It's okay, Johnnycake," He said softly. "They're gone now. It's okay."

We were all there a little longer. I told them what happened and closer to the end Dally burst out.

"I'm gonna kill those punks. I'm gonna hunt them down and murder them . . . " He went on, cussing loudly. I wasn't in any place to object to it. Finally he calmed down and focused back on me. "Can you move at all, Johnny?" He asked, crouching down next to me.

I tried to get up but fell back to the ground once I got to my knees. I tried again and this time got to my feet before I stumbled forward. The guys caught me before I fell to the ground. They were letting me lean on them while we walked. I could hardly walk on my own. We were almost off of the lot when I suddenly felt sick. There was a sharp pain in my stomach and I threw up. The guys continued to hold me up. Finally I finished and fell limp into their arms. I had very limited strength and I had reached the end of it. I passed out.

When I came to I was lying down. I almost thought I was back on the lot, waiting for those Socs to finish me off. I opened my eyes in a panic and tried to get up. There was a stabbing feeling in my side and my whole body was throbbing. I laid back down, suddenly realizing where I was; Ponyboy's house. I was on the couch. I looked around and saw Steve, Two-Bit, Soda, Dally, and Ponyboy sitting there, watching me.

"Hey, y'all." I said, quietly.

They smiled, happy to see that I wasn't dead. Ponyboy seemed a little more worried than the rest of them; we were real good buddies. I sat up, wincing and breathing a little heavier because of the pain in my chest. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

I tried going home that night but the guys wouldn't let me. They said that the last place I should be was at home, with my dad. I was at Ponyboy's house all week. After five days passed I finally convinced the guys to let me go home. I had dinner at Ponyboy's house. After, Darry asked me to help him do up the dishes. I didn't mind, it was the least I could do after staying there for so long. While we were over by the sink Darry slipped me a package.

"Take this. I don't want to see you getting hurt like that again. Okay?"

I nodded and took it from him. I wasn't sure what it was. I opened it up and saw a six inch switchblade, gleaming in the kitchen light. I looked back at Darry but he had already turned back to the dishes.

What was I supposed to do with this? I couldn't honestly stab someone, could I? I thought about it for a while and how badly I was messed up. How those rings dug into my skin leaving at least one scar I had a feeling wouldn't heal. I felt the scar on the side of my face and knew then that I would use this blade to keep that from happening again.

**Okay, it's a short one but one of my favorites that I wrote. I've only got one more extra story on my computer so far and lots of chapters to write for some others, so, hang in there, everything will be updated soon!**


End file.
